


Obligatory Torchwood Fanfic: Ianto gets the job

by Likemycoffee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Backstory: Ianto Jones, F/M, M/M, POV: Ianto Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto's thoughts after Ianto gets the job at Torchwood Three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory Torchwood Fanfic: Ianto gets the job

Prostitute.

The word drifted through Ianto’s mind as he lay awake in bed that night, three weeks after he’d returned to Cardiff, the night that he’d finally been given a job at Torchwood Three. 

He couldn’t sleep. He hadn’t slept in almost six weeks. But usually it was because every time he closed his eyes he was haunted by visions of flames; screams and the cold thud of metal. But that night it was because of something else.

The bed felt too big; too cold. Lisa was in the next room, hooked up to the machines that were keeping her alive. She was unconscious most of the time; the painkillers that he’d stolen from the ruins of the Torchwood One medical bay were seeing to that. Ianto was grateful that she wasn’t feeling the pain but part of him wanted her to wake up so that he could talk to her; so that at least he didn’t feel like he was bearing this burden alone.

Prostitute. 

That was what he’d become. He’d offered his body to someone who wasn’t Lisa in exchange for a job; for a way into Torchwood Three. What did that make him if not a prostitute? 

He had known that it was going to come to this. He’d studied Jack Harkness carefully, from a distance in the days since Canary Wharf had fallen. He’d watched him from the shadows as he and his team had sifted through the rubble like vultures, he’d watched him flirt with the UNIT officials and members of his own team and he’d realised that sex was going to be the key to Torchwood Three, but realising it and actually having to do it were two very different things. 

If someone had told him seven weeks ago that he was going to be offering himself to another man for sex he would have laughed. But he was doing it for Lisa. He had to get her the help she needed. He’d promised her that he would and if sleeping with Jack Harkness made it easier then it would be worth it... it would.

Prostitute. 

How long would he have to wait, he wondered, before Jack wanted to take what Ianto had offered to him – with actions if not with words – as they’d rolled around on the floor of the warehouse?

It was surely only a matter of time and when Jack came to claim him Ianto would have no choice but to go through with it. 

He tried to ignore the tiny voice in the back of his mind that told him that it might not be that bad; that Jack had smelled really good when he’d lain on top of him in the warehouse; that it had felt good to be close to someone... Jack’s arms had come around him... it felt like an eternity since he’d last been held...

Ianto closed his eyes and tried to swallow the feeling of guilt and self loathing that threatened to overwhelm him. He had no right to be thinking like that. It was a betrayal of Lisa. Lisa was sick. It wasn’t her fault that she couldn’t sleep in his arms anymore; that she was hooked up to those machines and spaced out on painkillers; it wasn’t her fault that when Ianto tried to breath in her comforting scent all he got was the metallic odour of the cybernetic implants that were poisoning her body. 

What the hell was he going to do?

He wasn’t gay. He’d never even been curious about what it would be like to have sex with a man; not even in his student days when he knew some of his friends had experimented sexually. How the hell was he supposed to pull this off? Jack was going to realise the moment he touched him that Ianto had no idea what he was doing; he’d figure it all out and then Ianto didn’t want to think about what would happen then... what would happen to Lisa.

He couldn’t afford for that to happen. He wouldn’t let he down, he wouldn’t. He had to concentrate. He had to get her into Torchwood and contact Doctor Tanizaki. He was so close now. He had to remember his priorities. He had to find a way. 

That night, was the first time that Ianto Googled gay sex on the internet.

\------ 

Jack sat at his desk cradling a glass of scotch in his hands. The Pterodactyl squarked overhead and Jack smiled as he pictured the reactions of the team when they discovered their new pet in the morning. 

He supposed that they would have to name her; he imagined that it was a her. Sexing dinosaurs wasn’t really his area of expertise but it seemed to fit somehow. Maybe Ianto would have some suggestions. God knows he needed something for the young man to do.

Jack honestly didn’t know what he’d been thinking when he’d offered Ianto a job – actually, he knew exactly what he’d been thinking and it had nothing to do with the younger man’s skills as a dinosaur catcher and everything to do with his skills in the bedroom. He could really be an idiot sometimes. Susie was going to be furious. 

There were a million reasons why hiring Ianto Jones was a bad idea, the main one being that he hadn’t been lying when he’d said there were no vacancies at Torchwood Three. The budget was stretched thin enough as it was and Jack very much doubted that UNIT or the Prime Minister would approve an increase just so that Jack could have a pretty piece of eye candy around the office. He was going to have to do some major bluffing and call in more than a few favours to justify Ianto’s salary.

Then there was the fact that Ianto had worked for Torchwood One and Jack had an inherent mistrust of anything and anyone associated with Yvonne Hartman. Even though Ianto had only been a junior researcher and would have been far removed from the chain of command it was still a little too close for comfort. 

But neither of these things were what was really worrying Jack. He’d promised himself when he’d taken over as leader of Torchwood Three that he wouldn’t ever sleep with his employees. It was a promise that he’d faithfully kept, even though Susie had, in the early days, made it clear that she was available if Jack was interested. He’d made it clear that he wasn’t and she’d found her way into Owen’s bed soon enough. 

Ianto seemed set to test the strength of his conviction. 

He was attractive, that much was certain. Jack remembered the spark of desire that he’d felt the first time he’d encountered the younger man, those jeans had been unbelievably tight... of course Jack had considered sleeping with him; then he’d realised that Ianto knew what a Weevil was and that had put paid to that... but now...

Ianto had looked even better in that suit than he had in the jeans and when he’d been lying on top of him Jack had felt incredibly aroused and unless he was very much mistaken, Ianto had been feeling the same way... they had been so close. Jack could have just leaned in and claimed those lips in a kiss...

But Ianto had just run away. He hadn’t said a word when Jack told him that he could have the job; hadn’t even looked back. After all the effort he’d put into pursuing Jack, the fact that he’d given no reaction had been the most surprising thing of all. The man was a mystery and Jack had never been able to resist a mystery.

‘What am I going to do with you Ianto Jones?’ he said quietly to the empty room.

He couldn’t sleep with him. Jack knew that much. However much he might want to he couldn’t allow himself to take advantage. Ianto was not only his employee, he was also hurting. It had only been a few weeks since his girlfriend had died. Jack couldn’t pursue him. He would never forgive himself if Ianto did something in the heat of the moment that he would later regret. 

He would be professional, Jack decided. However attractive Ianto might be, he would remain professional. He could do that.


End file.
